


Despedida de soltero

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Boys In Love, Despedida de soltero, M/M, Marriage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: El matrimonio entre Sousuke y Makoto se avecina, y sus amigos deciden darle una sorpresa a Tachibana arrastrándolo a su despedida de soltero, ya que Sousuke también tuvo una, ¿por qué él no?





	Despedida de soltero

Estaba nervioso, todos los preparativos de la boda estaban completos y el gran día había llegado. Por fin uniría su vida a la de Sousuke, comenzarían a vivir juntos y a construir un futuro lleno de posibilidades para ellos. Incluso habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de adoptar en algunos años más, Makoto adoraba a los niños y el moreno hacía todo lo posible para hacer feliz a su novio.

Tachibana sonrió feliz mientras se miraba al espejo, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera arruinar su felicidad en aquel momento; aunque claro, los nervios le mantenían el estómago revuelto y lo obligaron a meter la cabeza en el inodoro para desechar todo lo comido y bebido la noche anterior.

Sus amigos, motivados por Kisumi y Rin le habían celebrado una despedida de soltero de forma sorpresa. Él al principio se había resistido lo más posible, alegando que solo tenía ojos para su novio y que era totalmente inapropiado que le hicieran aquello, además Sousuke era amigo de ellos también. Pero sus amigos se excusaron con que Yamazaki ya había tenido su propia despedida, así que estaba bien.

Era inaceptable de que Sousuke hubiese tenido y disfrutado de su despedida de soltero, pensó Makoto. Y lo peor de todo es que no le había contado nada a él, como si lo hubiera hecho a escondidas, se suponía que el matrimonio tenía que empezar con la verdad y confianza como prioridad. Algo enojado, el castaño acepto ir al departamento de Rin en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y todos sus amigos se hallaban reunidos.

Lo sentaron en un cómodo sillón, le dieron de beber algún trago fuerte y le vendaron los ojos. Nada malo pasaría, se dijo a sí mismo, era solo un juego y nada más, además sus amigos se encontraban presentes ya tampoco dejarían que la situación pasara a algo más ni que se prestara a malos entendidos. La luz en la habitación se apagó y la música comenzó a sonar: era la clásica melodía de la película de “Nueve semanas y medía”, ideal para un striptease.

Aunque si el ahora ya profesor de natación lo analizaba, era un poco raro que le cubrieran la vista para un espectáculo de striptease. Poco después entendió el porqué, el muchacho que bailaba se le sentó encima y sintió su gran peso, sus manos fueron llevadas al cuerpo de este y notó bajo su piel una gran cantidad de músculos que estaban en buena forma.

El bailarín se dedicó a tocarlo por todas partes y a que él hiciera lo mismo, al principio opuso resistencia, pero sus amigos lo animaban a vítores y el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto. Total, no tenía nada de malo, ¿cierto? Hasta que un mordisco en su oreja lo sacudió, eso ya era sobrepasar el límite. Claramente molesto, se sacudió al gran hombre de encima suyo y se quitó la venda.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —se excusó pensando en que no era posible el que su cuerpo hubiese respondido ante tales provocaciones por parte de otro hombre que no fuera Sousuke.

Unas cuantas risas se escucharon por la sala y escuchó una maldición que lo hizo mirar hacia el bailarín que se encontraba en el suelo.

—¡Sousuke! —gritó el castaño mientras se agachaba para ayudarle a pararse.

—Claro que soy yo, Makoto, ¿o acaso pensabas que dejaría que otro hombre te sedujera? ¿o que estos imbéciles jugaran contigo? Claro que no.

—Pero… ellos dijeron que tu ya habías tenido la tuya.

—Y tu les creíste. Era parte del plan, tontito.

Sus miradas entrecruzadas reflejaban solo amor y hasta cierto grado de vergüenza por lo sucedido, hasta que un carraspeo de su amigo en común, Rin, los interrumpió y quebró el momento.

—Bueno, ahora que nuestra pequeña travesura se ha descubierto, no veo motivo para que Sousuke no termine de realizar el espectáculo. _C´mon Sousuke, take off your clothes!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Its me :3
> 
> Sinceramente, encontré esto escrito entre mis documentos y no me acuerdo del motivo por el que lo inicié, si tenía relación con alguna historia o no, y me pareció que estaba casi completo pero la flojera me pudo y decidí que era mejor subirlo de inmediato antes de que me volviera a olvidar de su existencia xD


End file.
